


As Long as You're with Me

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley meets the new Rebekah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as You're with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Sanctuary," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 1 during round 4 at Lands of Magic on LJ.

Hayley stormed into the Abattoir. “Rebekah?” she called out, looking around the courtyard.

After a minute, a dark-haired woman whom Hayley did not recognize opened the door to Rebekah’s room and stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. She smiled at Hayley and said “Hello.”

“Who the Hell are you?” asked Hayley.

The other woman laughed. “I suppose you wouldn’t recognize me like this, would you?” she asked. “It’s me. Rebekah” she said, coming down the stairs to stand near the hybrid.

Hayley’s jaw dropped. “What happened?!” she asked.

“You know how Klaus and I were going to thwart our mother’s plan to put me into a new body? Well, things didn’t exactly go the way they were supposed to.”

It took a minute for Hayley to realize what Rebekah was saying. “So, now you’re stuck in someone else’s body?” she asked, horrified.

Rebekah nodded. “I’m afraid so” she said.

“So, where have you been the past few days?” Hayley asked. “Everyone was really worried about you. _I_ was worried about you.”

“Kol pulled a fast one” said Rebekah. “I ended up trapped in some loony bin for witches.”

Hayley shuddered. Then she said “Wait, are you saying you’re in the body of a witch?”

Rebekah nodded her head again. “It seems that way. Too bad I don’t remember any of the spells my mom used to teach us; otherwise maybe I could magic myself back into my own body.”

A determined look came over Hayley’s face. “We’ll find a way to get you back to where you belong” she said. “I promise.”

“You mean you don’t like my extreme makeover?” asked Rebekah wryly.

Hayley frowned. “I like you just fine no matter what body you’re in” she said, taking a step towards Rebekah and stroking her cheek. “I just assumed you prefer being in your own body.”

Rebekah sighed. “Of course I would” she said.

“Let’s not fight” said Hayley. “After being apart for so long, I don’t care what you look like, just as long as you’re with me.”

Rebekah smiled again. “I missed you, too” she said.


End file.
